Shitty Siblings
by XX-The Barmy Otaku-XX
Summary: Some oneshots of the daily shitty lives of the Kirishima Siblings. Sibling and Family fluffity fluff fluff. Short first chapter but will hopefully build on in the future. Prompts are welcome!
1. Colds and Coffee

It was another one of those days for her. Another one of those annoying days that she spent huddled beneath the large blankets, with her feet sticking out the cocoon, and her face aflame. Her small hand reached out to grab the pillow that had been taunting her aching head for minutes now, but fell back onto the bed helplessly because she was just too tired...

...and _sick_.

The door to her shared apartment opened loudly, and slammed without as harshly. She could hear murmuring and the shuffling of shoes being carelessly tossed to the ground and soon angry and quick footsteps.

She closed her eyes, feeling another sharp pain, and then gently opened them when she saw her younger 12 year old sibling, leaning against the door frame of her room, with his arms folded. "Ayato..." She murmured softly, from under the sheets. "Back so soon?" She tried to tease him a little and ease up that glare on his face.

The dark haired boy simply scowled at her and allowed himself to sit by the edge of her bed. "Yeah, thanks to your dumbass." He replied, with no hint of respect or care. Touka forced a small smile on her face; she knew where he was going with this...

"I told you that befriending that human would bring you nothing but shitty trouble." He muttered, cracking his knuckles. Touka lifted her head a bit, and glanced at her brothers casual clothes. The black shirt was getting a bit torn-most likely due to all his fighting, and those jeans weren't doing his growth spurt any justice.

"Maybe it's time we went shopping again, Ayato." She said softly, laying her head back again.

"Maybe it's time you used your brain, shithead." Ayato snorted at her, and placed the plastic bag by the side of her head. Touka was about to correct him on how he addressed her, but he started to rummage into his bag. He pulled out a heating pad, some coffee beans- A really good brand, and another plastic bag. But, this one smelled oddly different than the rest-an inviting delicious smell.

…A smell that immediately caused her to jump out of bed.

"D...Did you hunt by yourself...?" She questioned him nervously. Ayato quirked an eyebrow and smirked a few seconds later after he noticed the worried expression on her face.

"Well, seeing that your sickness was caused by _that_ shitty human," Ayato shifted her narrowed eyes to the wet bag on his lap, and then looked up to meet the shrunken purple eyes of his older sister. "I decided that it was only fair that we ate her, for causing so much trouble, _right_?" He said cocking his head to the side.

Touka scrunched her nose up, and fixed him up with a glare. "You're lying, you dipshit." She muttered dangerously.

Ayato returned the glare looking smug. "That I totally am." He replied, smirking widely. At that exact moment, Touka's phone rang, and she quickly grabbed it. Her body relaxed when she read the text that was from Yoriko, asking if she was OK and well.

Feeling tired and annoyed, Touka slapped her younger brother's arm, earning a surprise yelp from him. Ayato growled and snatched her phone out of her hands. "What the hell was that for?! I was _just_ joking!" He yelled. Touka snatched her phone back and hit him over the head for safe measures.

"_That_ was for lying and making me worry, you little shit!" She yelled, pushing him off the bed. Ayato huffed and stood up from the bed annoyed, and rubbing his head. Touka sighed and gently took the wet bag from him. "Thank you though."

_In the end, the only thing we've got is each other_... She smiled at him, something that she would do only for him.

Ayato turned away from her and took the coffee beans from the bed. He held the can of coffee beans in his right and dug his left into his jeans pocket. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and left the room.

"Whatever, Aneki."

* * *

><p>Violet eyes slowly opened to the darkness that surrounded them. Realizing that time had passed and that night had fell, Touka groaned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes with the knuckles of her hand and pushed the covers off of her torso.<p>

"Ayato?" She called. There was no response, and she groaned again, shifting to the end of the bed. "Ayato!" She called his name out louder. Again, there was only silence that answered her. Touka jumped off the bed and growled.

"Where the hell did that little spunky ear pierced snot nosed underage fuck even go-!" The older sibling immediately stopped her rant when she spotted a black mug with steam coming out of it on her desk. Curious, she walked over to the mug and sat on the edge of the desk. She embraced the breeze that was escaping in through the window, and picked up the mug that also had a note attached to it.

"_Went out to hunt, get better, Shitty Aneki_." She read. A tick mark appeared on her temple and she crumbled up the note into a ball. "Once that brat comes back, I'm gonna teach him a lesson or two about respect!" Touka declared, annoyance clearly written on her face.

She sighed and sipped the coffee calmly. She leaned back into the wall and watched the scenery of lights unfold before her.

"Ayato does make the best coffee." She said with a hum.

* * *

><p><strong>TBO- I'm TrashPROMPTSAREWELCOME!<strong>


	2. Video Games

**Video Games...**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ayato. You wanna play a video game?" Touka asked her brother, pressing the buttons on her controller with boredom. Her brother closed the door and took off his shoes, throwing them carelessly on the ground as he usually did.<p>

His crooned his neck to get a better view of the television screen in their small living room, and he glanced down at her, suspiciously. "You've been playing all day haven't you?" He asked slowly, sitting down right beside her. She passed him a controller, and he took it with curiosity in his dark lilac eyes.

Touka pursed her lips.

"So what if I have?"

_Oh God…_

Ayato quirked an eyebrow at her, and then scowled. He hated how platonic she sounded. It was so annoying when she did that! He gripped the controller with both hands, and glared intensively at the screen. "Do you _know _what you're problem is?" He asked her abruptly. Touka pressed the start button on her controller and slouched against the couch.

"No. I thought that I was the _best_ sister in the world. Well, coming from you anyway…"

Ayato slammed his hand down onto the couch in anger. "We get less food, because every _fucking_ day, you want to laze around and play human and not hunt." He rambled, his eyes wide with anger. Touka hummed to herself, completely ignoring him.

"Oh that's nice. Hey, Ayato, do your Onee-Chan a favor and pass me a pillow? Thanks, love you bro." Touka mumbled, her violet eyes glued to the screen.

Annoyed, Ayato ignored her request decided to push further. "You're getting lazier and weaker, Aneki. I bet you can't even hunt as well as I can." He said, smugly.

Touka's fingers halted their movement and soon the room was full of silence. She paused the game and turned her neck around to glance at Ayato with a menacing glare. "Oh, I know you did not just call me weak, you little _punk_."

"Oh, I sure _fucking_ did."

Touka restarted the game and dropped the controller onto her lap. "OK, OK, fine. Me, you, one game. If I win, you go to school for a week. If you win, I hunt with you." She said, glancing at her little brother with half lidded and irate violet eyes.

Ayato smirked. "You have to hunt _and_ buy me some new clothes." He said, holding his hand out. Touka snorted and held it.

"Don't get so cocky, you little ear pierced brat." She said squarely. "I'm the older sister, it's _my_ job to kick your ass." She stated, pressing the start button.

**_One Hour Later…_**

"OH MY FUCKING-!" Touka spun around to face her smirking little brother, irate. "How are you so good at this game?" She questioned baffled. Ayato continued with his reign of terror as he beat Touka's high score on Project Diva.

"I guess the only one truly kicking ass here, is me." Ayato said proudly.

Touka glared at him, and he smirked.

"It's _easy_."

"_Really_, enlighten me."

Ayato paused the game and stared at his sister stupidly. "You just press the fucking buttons that appear on the screen. It's _that_ easy." He explained, then turned around to face the screen. Touka crossed her arms over her chest, and tapped her foot impatiently.

She watched him play the game and earn high points, annoyance written all over her face. "You know what? Let's go hunt. I'll get the duffel bag." Touka stood up from the couch and walked over to the closet and pulled out the large black bag. She was surprised when she turned around to see that the blue haired boy hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ayato, let's go."

"Five more minutes. I just entered Chance Time!" Ayato yelled to her, his voice laced with frustration and his fingers flying across the buttons on the controller. Touka huffed and pulled out her cell phone. She then quickly snapped a picture of her brother off guard.

Surprised by the sudden flash, Ayato immediately stood up and covered his face. When he heard Touka chuckling, he removed his hands from his face and scowled deeply at her. "What the hell, Touka?"

Touka giggled behind her hand as she examined the picture. "You were playing Project Diva, so I happened to take a picture." Touka closed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket with a small smile. "Guess who I'm sending it to now."

Ayato glared at her.

Touka grinned smugly. "Your ghoul friends in the other yards." She announced, cheerfully. Ayato's face flushed and he stuttered intelligibly.

_Shit! If they find out-!_

"N-NO! Aneki, _don't!"_ Ayato begged, dropping the controller and jumping over the couch. He reached his hand towards her, and she simply side stepped it. She took out her phone and opened it.

"Oh! A message…" She trailed off, holding off Ayato who was trying to desperately grab her phone. Ayato soon gave up and covered his blushing face in embarrassment. Touka closed it in satisfaction, and stared at her younger brother inferiorly.

"I will always win, remember that. And here," She tossed the duffel bag for him to catch. "…carry that for me please. Alright, let's go hunting!" She declaring, turning away from him and fist pumping the air. Ayato removed his hands from his face, and furrowed his eyebrows, defeated.

"Yes, Aneki…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Ayato plays Project Diva :P He aspires to be just as fab as Kaito. <strong>

**Drop the prompts PLZ**

**Thank you for the reviews! **


	3. Embarrassment

**Prompt: Ayato hates it when Touka embarrasses him in front of his friends.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ayato."<p>

"Hmm?"

"How's your sister? Um…Touka-Chan?"

The blue haired young teen gnawed his teeth through the flesh of the human arm, hungrily. He knitted his eyebrows together at his friend's-not really, question. "Why would you want to know, huh?" Ayato asked, using his sleeve to clean away the blood from his mouth. "You like her or something?" He asked sharply.

The dark black haired ghoul, who was a few years older than Ayato raised his hands up in defense, averting his eyes. "N-No! It's not like that!" He slowly reached for a finger, and chewed on it slowly. "But, didn't she use to hang out with us or somethin'?" He asked curiously.

Ayato 's nose flared and he took another deep bite out of the arm. "Why do you wanna know? You sure you don't like her, Kazu?" He asked steadily, tapping his fingers slowly against the wooden armrest. Kazu gulped and pulled at the collar of his shirt.

"Of course not."

"Good, because that would've been weird. And I would have kicked your ass." Ayato grumbled, loud enough for Kazu to hear. And boy was he scared! Ayato might have been younger than him, but the boy could kill. That's for sure.

Ayato felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he reached for it. He narrowed his eyes as he read the caller ID. _Shitty Aneki. _

Tch.

"Just what the hell does she want?" He asked no one in particular, flipping the phone open. "Yo, what is it? I'm busy." He greeted her rudely. Kazu slumped into his chair, and stole a couple of quick glances at the frowning boy.

"_You leave the house without telling me where you were going, and all you can say is 'I'm busy'? I'll make sure to teach you some more lessons about respect, you brat!"_

Ayato frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "What the hell do you want; my friends are here, so hurry up." He said, ignoring her rant.

"_It is way past your bed time, Ayato. Come home right now!"_

Ayato took another deep bite out of the arm, and chewed with an annoyed scowl on his face. "No way! I'm with my friends, Aneki!" He whined. Kazu stared at him in surprise. Ayato could hear a wry laugh on the other side of the line.

"Oh? So now you have friends huh? Ok, Ok, I understand crystal clear."

Beep~

Ayato pulled the phone away from his ear, skeptically. "She hung up…" Then he shrugged and shoved it back into his pocket. "What a bother of a sister I have…" He mumbled to himself. Kazu immediately sat up, and leaned over to her.

"Hey, Ayato-Kun. Did Touka-San…ask about me?" Kazu asked, hesitantly. Ayato furrowed his eyebrows at the older teen and shoved him away.

"Why the hell would she? She doesn't even know you like that!" He said, disgusted by Kazu's actions. Kazu quickly returned to his seat and sat stiffly.

"We talked like two times."

"I hope you don't try it for a third time, Ka-."

He was interrupted by a sharp pain on his ear. His ear was suddenly twisted backwards by two soft and pale fingers. He recognized this pain!

"The nerve of you!" Touka released his ear, and slapped Ayato over his head. "Is that how you speak to your sister in front of your friends? With no respect, huh?" Touka grabbed his arm and pulled him out of his chair.

"Alright! Let's go home!"

Ayato yanked his hand out of hers. "Hell no! I'm grown and I can do whatever I want!" He yelled defiantly at her. Touka pressed her lips firmly together and sat down on the chair. She pulled out of phone, making Ayato raise an eyebrow skeptically.

"Hey you. You're Ayato's friend right?" Touka asked, leaning over to Kazu. Kazu blushed and shook his head vigorously. Smug Touka turned the screen so that he could see it. "Well, recently my brother has been playing this game." Her eyes flickered to her brother's shocked ones.

Kazu sputtered and grabbed the phone. "Is this…Project Diva?!" He looked at the stiff younger boy. "Ayato-Kun plays Project Diva?" He asked, confused. Ayato shook his head, and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"No way! Why the hell would I?"

"But, it looks like you…"

"Oh shut up." Ayato grabbed Kazu by his jacket collar. "And don't tell anyone else about it, or else!" He threatened the poor boy. Kazu nodded his head, nervously.

"Of course!"

Touka stood up and snatched her phone from Ayato. "Come home already! Do you know how hard it is to study for English; especially when you have to watch your brother who keeps leaving the house?" She scolded, taking his ear between her fingers again. "Ah! You got another piercing, didn't you?" She asked in disbelief.

Ayato frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore…"

"Oh now you're in deep shit!" She said angrily, twisting his ear even further and pulling him along. "Come with me!"

Ayato whined in pain. "Ow, you don't have to pull it that hard!" The two siblings quickly stomped out of the small hut and out into the cold streets of Tokyo, with Kazu not too far behind. Touka threw the poor boy down, and reached into her pocket, reading the caller ID.

"It's Yoriko," She glared at him. "Walk right next to me. Don't even try to run, got it?" She huffed and walked forward, chatting away with her human friend Yoriko.

Ayato scowled and shoved his hands into coat pocket. Kazu quickly caught up his younger friend-err Boss, with a smile on his face.

"She's so fucking annoying…" Ayato muttered under his breath.

Kazu stared after her, with a drowsy stare. "Dude, your sister's sooo freaking hot."

"Kazu."

"Yea, Ayato-Kun?"

"Go fucking die."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayato got in trouble...ooooo...anyway drop some prompts!<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Shitty-Yama

**_For some reason, I couldn't stop making all these headcanons for this fic all week. I really like the prompt, "My Sibling is Off Limits," by the Prompt-er Lol. And that's all I've been writing honestly. Ayato getting pissed off at guys who can't stop flirting with his big sis.  
><em>**

**_So, I was thinking: Who other than Kaneki has the ability to piss Ayato off? _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 1<strong>_

It was an early Saturday morning.

Quite early; in fact Ayato was so tired that he didn't even retaliate when his sister kicked him out of bed. The navy haired boy simply groaned and stood up, yawning loudly. His sister, Touka, was still in bed, needless to say still asleep much to his annoyance.

Ayato scrunched up his nose, and turned away from her, stretching his arms and back. See this is why he suggested that they shouldn't sleep together anymore. One of these days, he would crack he skull if she ever kicked him out of bed again.

"The door…get the _door_ Ayato…" He turned his head towards his sister whose eyes were tightly closed and hands were pressed tightly against her ears.

"_What_? What about the stupid door?" He snapped. Then he heard the familiar sound of the doorbell; not like they often got any visitors anyway.

Touka groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, pressing a pillow against her head. "Hurry the fuck up…"

Ayato sucked his teeth and put his slippers on. The bell continued to ring with a certain rhythm, and Ayato could only squint his eyes and rub the back of his head as he walked closer to the door. He unlocked the hatch; something that his sister had warned him never to do, and opened the door slightly. His whole morning went downhill once he recognized the beaming face on the other side of the door.

_Ah fuck._

"Good morning Ayato-Kun." The older man ran a hand through his short purple locks and smiled charmingly down at the child. He wore some designer clothes, from brands that he obviously did not recognize, and it looked as if he was going on a date.

And he couldn't help but notice the white rose that he twirled between his fingers.

"What the fuck do you want, you _shitty_ German creep." Ayato asked blatantly, obviously fed up with the purple haired man's existence. Tsukiyama, raised the rose to his nose and slowly and gingerly sniffed its scent before sighing in delight.

"I came to see your sister, the beautiful Miss Kirishima-San." He said, vibrantly. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled seductively. "I'm French by the way, my dear boy."

"Well, this might be shocking to you. But, I don't give a fuck about what you are. And there's no way in hell that's going to ever fucking happen. Good bye." Ayato immediately shut the door in his face and locked the hatch on the door, and checked that the windows were locked for safe measure.

Once he returned to his and his sister's room, he sat that she had already sat up and was leaning against the bed frame. He hesitantly climbed the bed and laid his head on her lap. "So, who was it?" Touka asked curiously as she began to weave her fingers through his hair gently untangling it.

Ayato closed his eyes and sighed.

"No one important."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 2<strong>_

"Ayato!" Touka stormed angrily around the house; her bangs were parted so that both of her eyes were visible and her work clothes were in disarray. She huffed in annoyance once she laid her eyes upon her brother who was sprawled across the couch, lazily holding up a magazine.

"_Ayato_!" Touka repeated even louder. He had headphones in his ears, but she knew that he could hear her because he was increasing the volume of his music spontaneously. Scowling deeply, she ripped out the headphones causing the young boy to yell out in pain.

"Ah fuck! That hurt!" Ayato shook his head, and glared at Touka. "What the hell was _that_ for?!" He questioned angrily. The older sibling held out the palm of her hand and glared at him expectantly.

"My phone. _Now_." She said dangerously low.

Ayato scrunched up his eyebrows and crossed his hands over his chest. "Don't have it." He said, returning his gaze to his magazine. Touka rolled her eyes, and snatched the flimsy magazine from his hands.

"_Hey_!" Ayato tried to reach for it, but Touka immediately held it up higher in the air.

"I know you have it, you little shit! Give me my phone and you can have your little _perverted_ magazine back." She said in a calm and balanced voice. Ayato growled and slumped against the couch.

"Don't _look_ at it." He muttered.

Touka decided to take a look at the magazine, and flipped through the pages. As soon as she opened it, pictures of half dressed women had appeared, and her fingers went automatically numb. She immediately rolled up the magazine, and covered her mouth with her hand, shakily.

"Pfft-!"

She quickly straightened up and walked towards the stove in the small kitchen that was connected to the Living Room.

Ayato watched her, uneasily. "Hey, Touka, what are you doing?" He asked skeptically.

Touka let out a laugh and turned the stove on high, and held the magazine over the flaring flames. "You're a hundred years too early to even be reading this!" She yelled, hollering in laughter. Ayato gaped at her, and rushed over to the kitchen, shocked.

"What the hell, Aneki?!"

"This-This-! My _little_ _brother_? Reading _this_?!" Touka laughed hard, and clutched her stomach in pain. She turned around, leaving the ashes of the magazine on the counter. She sidestepped the frozen Ayato and snatched her coat from the couch.

"Puberty must be really hard, huh?" She teased, even more, stepping out of the apartment. She used a finger to flick away any tears in her eyes, and chuckled into the back of her hand. "Bye, bye." She waved at him, with a knowing smirk, and closed the door.

Fluuuuuusssshhhhh.

"YOU BETTER BUY ME A NEW ONE!" Ayato yelled at the irresponsive door, completely embarrassed. "And it was a limited edition too…" He crossed his arms over his chest, and then scratched his head in deep thought. When he was completely sure that Touka's footsteps had faded and she was no longer in hearing shot.

He immediately jumped onto the couch and reached between the cushions and pulled out a small phone. He looked at it platonically as it vibrated in his hand, and he scornfully flipped it open. "Damn it, that trash just won't quit will he?"

_Kirishima-San, ah, just saying your name like this gives me _wonderful_ chills._

_Good afternoon Kirishima-San. I was just curious about your reaction to the letters that I've left you. Call me OK?_

_Hello, Kirishima-San. I just wanted to know if Ayato-Kun said anything about me being at your apartment yesterday. Because I left you a rose, but that was probably a mistake. Since you're beautiful enough already._

_Ah, mon petit papillon. How long has it been since we've last sparred? I want to see your beautiful wings once more; it feels like I'm dancing with an angel each time._

_Kirishima-San, you never told me that you became a waitress at Anteiku! Très bien! Magnifique! I shall see you there from now on! Ah, my beautiful butterfly, I can't wait!_

_In case you weren't aware, it's me! Tsukiyama Shuu!_

Ayato deleted each message with a snort of disgust and commented starkly at each one. "Wow, what a smooth talker." He laughed wryly. "I'd like to see him try and come over. I'll shove his head up so far up his ass that he'll never be able to look at my sis again." He shut the phone close with a dry and evil laugh.

And then he paused.

"Wait, how the fuck did he get her number?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 3<strong>_

"Ayato! Have you seen my underwear? I swear I just left it here to dry yesterday!" Touka yelled frantically, as she looked through the many baskets and bins in their apartment home. She groaned loudly and rummaged through her drawers.

"It's like- half my underwear is fucking _gone_!" She combed her fingers through her hair and shoved the drawer closed, ticked off. She whirled and around and stabbed a finger towards her brother. "You better have not gone and sold them to your perverted friends, you little shit!" Then she huffed and left the room, with a loud slam.

Ayato faced the open window, staring out with a platonic stare. He ignored the constant flapping of the curtains because the only thing that he concentrated on was crushing the white rose that was in his hands.

Fine, let the games _begin_, Shitty-yama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 4<strong>_

"Ayato?"

"Shut up, Aneki. I'm busy."

Touka raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Right, and would you please tell me where the _hell_ this came from?" She asked, slapping him against the head with a white envelope. "Why the hell are you _inviting_ the Gourmet bastard into our home?" She snarled.

Ayato grabbed the letter, and removed the rose seal on it. He opened it and smiled wickedly. "Awesome, the bastard fell for it." He said gleefully with a smirk. Touka placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

"For what exactly?"

Ayato crumbled the letter into a ball and tossed it somewhere randomly. He smirked at Touka lazily. "Well, my master plan. See, he thinks that you wrote the letter to him. But, what he doesn't know is that when he comes over-!" Ayato punched his right palm. "BAM! I'll kick his ass so hard, he won't ever try to bother you again!"

Touka furrowed her eyebrows. "We're all evenly matched." She stated.

"And? I've been working out. He's been sending you all these shitty dovely texts and mail so-."

"_Texts_?"

_Ding!_

Ayato cleared his throat and motioned for her to get the door. Touka shook her head vigorously and Ayato slapped a hand against his temple and growled. "Look, all you have to do is answer the door, sis. Just do it, _God_." He complained.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"He's so fucking annoying!" Touka yelled at the top of her lungs, frustrated. She walked over to the door and double checked the eye hole to see if it was him. It was, without a doubt. He was smiling charmingly that it disgusted the fourteen year old to the core.

She groaned, and turned the knob. She didn't bother to acknowledge his presence, and whirled around, stretching her neck. "Let yourself in, _trash_." She muttered, as she massaged the left side of her neck. Tsukiyama watched her with a smile and followed right behind her, holding a white rose in his hand.

"Ah, Kirishima-San. How sharp _yet_ accurate your words are!" He locked the door behind them and brushed the purple strands of his hair behind his ears. "It reminds me of the time when the crystal shards of your beautiful wings pierced me right through the heart! How cruel!" Tsukiyama tightly grasped his shirt.

"Ah! Kirishima-San!"

"Oh shut the fuck up and sit down." Ayato said, cutting the overdramatic man off. Tsukiyama blinked in surprise and sat down on the couch, crossing his legs elegantly. Touka took this as a sign to leave. She had to go to her afternoon shift anyway.

"Ayato-Kun, you look handsomely dashing as usual." Tsukiyama greeted. Ayato scrunched his nose up in distaste and sprawled his arms over the couch.

"Look here, Shitty Gourmet. I feel that the crucial time for the two of us to have a small talk has arrived-you know, man to man." Ayato started, crossing his legs as well. "To get straight and down to business, I wanna talk about the issue regarding my sis."

Tsukiyama deeply sniffed the rose in his hand abruptly. "Oh! Yes, of course. You are indeed the man of the house. I must receive your blessing before anything happens." He said the last part to himself in a low whisper. Ayato ignored what he said, and pressed his lips together.

"I'm gonna give you five reasons as to why I might potentially beat you up."

Ayato held up his fingers.

"You've been constantly visiting our home without reason."

"You keep sending my sis creepy text messages."

"I don't even know how you got her number. So, you obviously stalk her."

"You have a weird fetish when it comes to her beating you up. It's fucking nasty."

"You steal her underwear dude. That's where you crossed the line, you nasty freak."

"Non!" Tsukiyama grabs the rose desperately. "I was simply showing my love for Kirishima-San." He explained, nodding in agreement with himself. "My undying refreshing love was hidden deep within those tiny hints that I left her." Ayato cracked his knuckles and stood up from his seat.

"Alright, give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you and shove your head up your ass."

Tsukiyama flipped his hair back and placed a hand on his hip. "It's unlikely that that will ever happen. Not as long as I love her!" He exclaimed, with a light smirk.

"Ayato? Have you seen my towel?" Touka walked into the Living Room, her dark blue hair dripping wet with water. Ayato paused and shook his head in disapproval at Tsukiyama's reaction. The French man's cheeks were slightly flushed pink as he stared at the younger girl.

"Kiri…shima…san…"

Touka wringed the water out of her hair and narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Tsukiyama simply opened his jacket and whisked out a black towel, with Touka's name stitched onto it. He threw it up into the air, and caught it with his other hand. He brought it up to his nose and intensely sniffed the scent.

"Ah!"

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Ah!"

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Ah! Très bien! It smells just like you!" Tsukiyama whipped out his white rose and smiled beautifully, handing the towel to her. "Here, this must be yours." Touka held her hand to her chest mortified and Ayato's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You-!" A tick mark appeared on Touka's head.

"You-!" She clenched her teeth and grinded them together.

"_YOU FUCKING CREEP_!" She exclaimed angrily, stomping towards Tsukiyama.

Suddenly, Touka snapped back to her senses and she rolled up the sleeves of her uniform shirt. "Ayato, hold this fucker down. I am gonna go ahead and proceed in giving this Trash a proper ass whooping!" And she threw the first punch at the innocent looking older teen.

"Ah!"

"Kirishima-San!"

"More!"

With every punch she threw and kick she kicked, the masochistic man would simply moan and swoon with every hit he received. And even when Touka was done with him and had wiped her hands clean, Tsukiyama was still standing, inhaling deeply.

"You disgust me." Touka said. "How dare you steal my towel?" She muttered under her breath. Ayato crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head.

"And your underwear too, Aneki." Ayato simply just watched from his spot on the couch. His sister could handle it, he thought. Besides, he could probably been in danger of getting hit too if he wasn't careful.

Touka was literally horrifying when she got like this…It made him want to beam with pride and hide at the same time.

Touka whirled around and grabbed the older man by the collar, and she threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. "Oh? My underwear too?" She stepped on his face and flared her nose. "I suppose you get pleasure from things like this too right?" She asked him, as she stomped repeatedly on his face.

And all he could scream out was…

"Ah~! _Encore_! More! _More_! _Très bien~_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 5<strong>_

Tsukiyama threw open the doors of Anteiku, with a large smile plastered onto his face. "Kirishima-San~! I have come for you!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>I think that I made Tsukiyama say, "Ah, Kirishima-San," too many times than necessary. LOL.<strong>

**It was a pretty long chapter.**

**It was meh, but I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks for reading! R&R! And thank you Prompt-er for the prompt!**

**Don't forget to drop 'em prompts! :)**


	5. Touka and Ayato

**TBO: After so many chapters of humor the time has come...**

**The Angst has come. **

**TBO: Ayato and Touka are on the run in the rain... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Drip!<em>

A wet drop of rain hit against the young child's pale cheek. The blue haired girl slowly exchanged an alerted glance with her younger brother Ayato. They both nodded at each other and grabbed what little belongings they had and sprinted for the playground that was fortunately located across from the street.

They quickly huddled inside a small playhouse, and decided that they would stay there until the rain stopped. Luckily for them, there hadn't seemed to be any other people at the playground; so they wouldn't have to worry about being on guard the whole time.

Ayato shivered and shifted away from the small open door. Touka simply pulled her legs into her chest, and rested her cheek on her knees, staring out at rain. She wondered how long they would be stuck out there, cold and homeless in the rain.

"Onee-Chan." Ayato called her softly. Touka propped her chin on her knees and smiled at her innocent little brother. She didn't want to worry him any further; he must have been so scared. She watched as the shadows moved across his face and as he gulped nervously.

"Ayato, what is it?" She asked, pushing him to speak. Ayato stiffened and hugged himself, choosing to have stared at the ground sadly instead.

"Papa left us, didn't he?" Ayato closed his eyes tightly and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. "Papa…he died…didn't he?" He asked again, his voice rising a bit. Touka furrowed her eyebrows tightly together and shook her head.

"No, Ayato. Papa is alive and he's looking for us." She said pulling out a cheerful smile. She looked out at the rain once more, which hadn't let up at all. "He'll come find us, you'll see." She said tranquilly, clutching her wrist tightly and bringing her legs closer to her chest.

"It's been…one day." Ayato said between hiccups. "We've walked so far…a-and I'm hungry! Papa...w-would have found us b-by now! Papa's dead!" Touka's eyes widened and she closed her eyes tightly. She could feel the wetness at the back of her eyes, and she was annoyed by Ayato's crying. Whenever he started to cry, she would too.

She inhaled sharply and looked at Ayato again. "Ayato, you're overreacting. Papa is-!"

"Papa's dead!" The bird finally spoke, flapping its wings, and chirping loudly. Touka's head turned sharply to the left and pressed her lips tightly together. She ignored the bird and returned her gaze to her younger brother.

"Ayato, Papa is-!"

"Papa's dead!" Touka gritted her teeth, and shot a sharp glare at the bird and forced a smile at Ayato.

"Papa is-!"

"Papa's dead! Papa's dead!" The bird chirped even louder, vigorously flapping his wings. Touka clasped her hands against her ears and let out a tired and aggravated scream.

"Just shut the hell up!" She screeched.

She was tired of everything! She was tired of Ayato crying all the time, she was tired of having to be the one to calm him down whenever no one else was around, and she was tired of the dumb bird that they took with them.

Because damn it, she wanted to cry too.

But, she couldn't because she had to be the older sibling.

Raising her head up, she looked up at Ayato whose crying had only gotten louder, out beating the rain. _I suck. _She deadpanned, frowning down at herself. She hastily wiped away the wet tears on her pale cheeks and sniffled.

"Ayato," She stretched out her arms and wrapped them around her little brother. "Ayato, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She cooed, combing her fingers through his wet purple strands of hair. Touka continued when she heard less cries, and tightened her grasp around him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible sister." She whispered, sadly.

"It's OK. I was being a crybaby." Ayato muttered, wiping away his own tears.

Touka smiled and continued to thread her fingers through his soft locks. _I must protect Ayato. I must be the one to protect Ayato because I'm his big sister._ She took a quick glance outside, and sighed when she saw that the rain had let up a little. "Come on, you crybaby." She teased, carefully pushing him away from her. "We have to go."

Ayato squinted and knitted his eyebrows together, in uncertainty. "But, it's still raining outside. We can't go out, or we'll get wet." He complained and pouted. Then he turned to the silent bird that was sitting in the cage, observantly. "And this bird will get sick…" He pointed out. "Maybe we should wait…"

"No we shouldn't."

Touka strategically crawled out of the playhouse and pushed herself off the ground. Straightening herself, she checked the sky. The clouds were a misty white, and the skies were clearing up. The rain was nothing but mere drizzle now.

And the sensation of cold drops of water felt amazing against her skin.

Touka giggled and jumped messily into a puddle in front of her. The water sprayed directly onto her ankles, coating them and soaking her pale blue socks that peeked above her shoes. She glanced over her shoulder and waved her brother over.

"Ayato, come out!"

Ayato looked at his sister like she was crazy. But, he reluctantly crawled out anyway, dragging the bird cage along with him. He stood up, but just as quickly shielded his face from the spray of water that was shot at him. "Onee-Chan!" He complained. However he didn't have time to be angry.

_Swish! _

"Ah! Onee-Chan!" Ayato yelped in excitement. "Look look!" His purple eyes angled upwards to the white bird that sat comfortably on top of his head. He spread his legs apart and inhaled nervously, watching the bird with an uneasy excitement.

"I'm _looking_."Touka said with a smile on her pink lips. She placed her hands on her hips. "It really likes you." She responded, chuckling plainly.

"Ah!"

Ayato gaped and yelped as the bird flew from his head and into the sky. He stretched his scrawny hands up and uncurled his chubby hands to the sky, and watched the bird's flapping wings blankly. "It…flew away…" He said slowly and sadly. Touka opened her lilac eyes and looked up at the sky as well.

It wasn't like she cared that much for it.

The bird meant nothing to her.

But, it must have meant the world to Ayato.

She frowned at the thought, and pushed back the wet strands of dark blue hair away from her face, still staring intensively at the partially clear and cloudy sky.

She hated that couldn't do anything to make _anyone_ or _anything_ stay.

"Don't worry, Ayato." Touka smiled in reassurance. "We'll find a better bird to keep." She said. Then she motioned towards the playhouse with her index finger. "Why don't we go get out bags and get a move on?" She suggested, cocking her head to the side. Ayato nodded vigorously in agreement, and they both jogged back towards the playhouse to grab their things.

* * *

><p>"Onee-Chan, my feet hurt." Ayato whined as the two exited the playground. Touka readjusted the strap of the messenger bag that she slung over her shoulder and gingerly took a bag from Ayato to lighten his load. "T-Thanks." He squeaked, walking faster to keep up with her pace.<p>

"Hey, when we find our new home can we get a Parrot?"

Touka sweat dropped and avoided her younger brother's glance. "What's so good about an annoying copy cat?" She asked blatantly. Ayato gaped in disbelief. Touka raised an eyebrow at him, and brushed back the hair that had entered her right eye. "_What_?"

"It's a bird that _talks. _Isn't that _cool_?"

"Not really. I'd say watching a centipede eat is more interesting."

Ayato's face grew green and he made a face. "You're so lame and _gross_. Ew!" He whined, shuddering while Touka chuckled lightly at his reaction.

"God you're so lame Kaneki. Why are you read walking?"

Touka began to slow her pace down when two figures that were in front of her appeared. Ayato seemed to notice them too, and he moved in closer to her side, furrowing his eyebrows, obviously uncomfortable.

The black haired child walked alongside his orange haired friend, reading the book that was in his hands and ignoring the complaints that were being thrown at him. "I just need to finish two pages. I need to know the identity of the man who murdered those women." He whispered, turning a page.

The orange haired boy folded his arms behind his head and frowned in distaste. "Same old lame excuse." He said, shrugging his shoulders. The black haired boy was about to retort, but he stopped abruptly, almost blindly walking into Touka.

"_Oh_-!" The child said surprised. "I'm sorry." Touka bowed her head, and walked past him, followed by Ayato, both ignoring his apology. The child stared after them aimlessly, having forgotten his orange haired friend who was a few feet ahead of him.

"Kaneki?"

The black haired boy snapped out of his daze. "Oh, sorry about that Hide." Kaneki said sheepishly, after catching up with his orange haired friend. Hide sighed, and smirked at him. Kaneki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, your book is closed." Hide said observantly. Kaneki's book was indeed closed and now the black haired boy carried it by his side. Kaneki rubbed his chin with his hand and smiled.

"The mystery can wait."

Ayato scowled deeply at the back of the two human children and clutched his older sister's dress tightly. Then the young boy glanced up to see his sister's face, curiously wondering why she hadn't said anything yet. Touka's head was turned and she was sneaking glances behind them- at the two human boys that were down the road.

"Onee-Chan?"

Touka pressed her lips together and she adjusted the strap of the bad on her shoulder. "I kind of wonder what it would be like if we were human. Don't you, Ayato?" She asked him, turning to look at her frowning younger brother.

Ayato snorted and glared at the humans scornfully.

"Humans are weak. They're the reason why we live so badly. Why would I want to be one?" He asked her, a bit annoyed.

Touka smiled and shook her head.

"Right, humans _are_ weak. I asked a dumb question."

Ayato didn't return her smile but he did drop his rude demeanor. He clutched his sister's dress even tighter, worrying about the question that she had asked him. If Touka developed the same peaceful mindset of their father, he might lose her too.

He frowned at the thought.

His father had left him with the responsibility of protecting his sister and he would do just that. Even if it meant driving her away from the humans and throwing themselves into the dangerous world meant for Ghouls.

* * *

><p><strong>TBO: I think I did alright...<strong>

**Thank you so much for the funny prompts! I'm currently working on the next one! **

**Don't forget to leave some more!**


	6. A Violent Drunk

**Prompt: Touka comes home drunk from an outing with her friends...And well she's a violent drunk.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the prompt suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ah <em>fuck<em>! That hurts!"

"H-Hold on a bit, Ayato-pfft"

"Kazu…are you laughing?"

The black haired ghoul vigorously shook his head, and bit his bottom lip hard as he attempted to tie the bandages on Ayato's bruised leg. He could feel the younger boy's penetrating gaze, and it became even harder for him to keep his laughter under control. Not like Ayato didn't see it.

"You are laughing at me, _aren't_ you?" He asked sharply, with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, he felt a piercing pain in his leg after Kazu had tightened his bandages. "Gah! Too tight-I said it's too _tight_ you bastard!" The young boy shrieked pained, slapping the older boy's back repeatedly. Kazu quickly undid the bandages, and flattened them out on the table that was beside the couch.

He brushed his bangs out of his dark eyes, and gingerly brushed the tears from laughter out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Boss, but I still can't believe what you told me." Kazu tried to explain to the red faced and panting Ayato. He sat up straight on the chair, and readjusted Ayato's leg so that it would be sitting comfortably on the leather pillow.

"Stop laughing."

Kazu slapped a hand against his mouth, and smiled tightly at his leader in reassurance. "I will. I will. So, what you're telling me is that Touka-Chan, you're hot-harmless older sister beat the living shit out of you?" Kazu raised his eyebrow at the scowling younger boy, holding in his laugher. "Correct?"

Ayato scoffed and scratched his head, having a hard time trying not to attack his asshole of a friend. "No, you're wrong asshole." He sighed and slumped against the soft cushions of the leather brown couch. "Touka came home drunk, we sparred, and for some reason I left with more bruises. I won though, just to let you know." Ayato quickly added the last part.

Kazu nodded and caressed his chin, processing what he was told. "So, basically you got your ass handed to you by your sister whom was drunk." Kazu licked his bottom lip and chuckled. "Yeah, I can understand that." He nodded to himself.

"I'm telling you, I won. My ass wasn't handed to me." Ayato rolled his eyes and placed his chin on the palm of his hand. "Look, I'll even tell you the story."

* * *

><p>Friday night 6 PM<p>

_Slam!_

The sudden loud noise jolted the young boy from his evening nap rudely. Groaning, he used his elbows to push himself off the armrest of the couch and lazily glanced over it-just in time to witness a handbag get thrown across the room. He blinked twice in alarm, and rubbed his eyes before he hastily stood up from the couch. And instantly he realized that it was his dumb sister who had entered so loudly.

"Oh," He said, watching as she undid the her braided long hair, "It's you." He muttered disdainfully. Touka spun around and scrunched her nose up in annoyance; most likely from his comment. Ayato took a second to look at her, and fixed his face up into a mocking glare.

But now that he took the time to look at her, he couldn't help but realize that something was indeed off. Maybe it was from the way that she started to mumble incoherently under her breath, or when she started to wobble when she attempted to pick her bag up from the other side of the room, or maybe it was the way she suddenly threw it against the floor and started to bash and curse it to hell.

* * *

><p>Kazu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Where did she go? And why'd she come home so late?" He questioned, intrigued. Ayato shrugged his shoulders, uncaringly.<p>

"Honestly, I didn't ask. Probably went out with her human friends." He muttered leaning his chin against his white knuckles. "What I did know was that she was drunk; like totally wasted." He said, and then he sighed tiredly. "I ended up testing her."

* * *

><p>Friday night 6:10 PM<p>

So, in order to test his suspicions he walked to her, and gently took her by the wrist.

"Walk in a straight line." He ordered.

"But, I'm not drunk." She countered.

Ayato pulled her along to the hallway and stepped back. "Then prove it." He gave her a rough nudge on the shoulder. "Walk." Touka's shoulders slumped and she groaned exasperatedly. She took her few steps steady and fine, but she had already started to sway halfway, and Ayato watched stoically as she fell face first to the hard tiled floor.

She groaned loudly and turned her head to face him with half lidded eyes.

"This is so stupid."

Ayato crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her in disbelief. "You're drunk _and_ stupid." He casually walked over to her, and yanked her up to her feet. "I can't believe you. And you reek of Alcohol." He narrowed his eyes and tightly closed his nose with his fingers in distaste. "You know what-."

The navy haired boy was cut off abruptly when his air flow was cut off suddenly. The coat cloaked arm wrapped itself around his slender neck tightly and locked him into place. "Stupid? Is that what you just called me?"

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait." Kazu shook his head and scrutinized his dark eyes at the younger boy in surprise. "You called your older sister stupid?" He asked him quizzically, staring at him baffled. Ayato nodded dumbly.<p>

* * *

><p>Friday night 6:15 PM<p>

Ayato smirked mockingly, and clawed at her arm with his hands; desperately wanting out of the headlock that she had so roughly put him in. Unfortunately for him it only got tighter, resulting in his face slowly losing its color. Dropping his smirk, he repeatedly slapped her arm, sensing that he would be in danger if she didn't let go.

"S-Sorry, that's…not what I-I meant…" A sharp pain attacked the back of his head, and his dark blue eyes widened in pain.

"That was exactly what you meant." She retorted, not sounding drunk at all. Ayato tightly closed his eyes as the horrible smell of alcohol entered his nose. "Even my own little brother thinks I'm stupid! It must be true since I was the only one who failed that test in Literature class!" Touka wailed, much to Ayato's discomfort.

_Oh great. Now she's crying. What to do…what to do…_

"That's not true, Aneki, you're a genius." The young navy haired boy said, sugar coating the compliment. Luckily for him, Touka fell for it, and released him. Well not really; instead he was pulled into a gentle hug and his older sister rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much."

Ayato's nose wrinkled at the foul stench. "You're welcome, by the way…how much did you drink?" He questioned her accusingly. Touka moaned and shifted her head, refusing to look up at him.

"Maybe two…or three bottles." Then she lifted her head up and pouted. "I'm not drunk though. I'm perfectly sober." She stated, in a determined tone. "But, just in case, my senpai drove me and Yoriko home afterwards." Ayato face palmed himself and could only scowl at his troublesome older sister.

"Was this _Senpai_ of yours drunk _too_?"

"He had more bottles than I did."

"Aneki, you are _such_ a genius, I mean what kind of a retard drinks that many bottles and gets into a car with a drunk?" Ayato then realized the mistake in his words when he was pulled up by the collar of his shirt and hurled across the room.

Before he could even recover a bit of strength, Touka straddled him, pressing all of her weight on him to make it tough for Ayato to escape. The blue haired girl stared down at him stoically and formed a fist with her right hand.

"Ayato, let's train."

* * *

><p>Ayato drank from his coffee mug and he sighed uncomfortably. "We should stop here, it's getting graphic." He advised, with eyes closed. Kazu brushed the strands of black hair away from his eyes and his mouth twitched, in amusement.<p>

"Oh no, please continue." Kazu took the bandages and smirked. "I believe that we were getting to the good part. And for the record, you deserve everything coming to you after you called her retarded." Kazu stated smartly. Ayato leaned his chin against his knuckles, and smirked.

"I guess you shouldn't complain if anything happens to _you _after today, right?"

"I'm sorry for my incompetence."

* * *

><p>6:30 PM<p>

Ayato twisted his body in the air, just in time to avoid the drop kick that Touka had planned on landing on him. He landed on all fours on the carpet, and quickly rolled to his right to avoid yet another kick that his sister had sent his way.

_Fuck. _He thought. _How are we gonna explain how we got a hole in the floor? _

He cursed and ducked the sharp roundhouse kick that had effortlessly created a whole into the wall above his head. He glanced back at the hole, and gaped. "Can you like, I don't know, hold the fuck back?!" He shouted.

A dark shadow loomed over Ayato and he cowered into a corner with immense fear.

"**Nope."**

* * *

><p>"Ohhh, so who won?" Kazu asked curiously.<p>

Ayato scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't I tell you? I kicked her ass so good she couldn't even get out of bed this morning." He bragged, flipping his navy blue hair from his shoulder. Kazu laughed awkwardly, and held up the bandages.

"Of course you did."

"Whose ass did you kick so badly?" Touka curtly asked, walking by the two teens, and snatching up a can of coffee in the kitchen. Ayato tensed up at the sound of her voice, and Kazu laughed in amusement at the younger boy's expression.

Touka shook the can before she opened it gingerly. "If I remember correctly from what Yomo told me this morning; he had found me knocked out asleep on my bed and Ayato here was knocked out on the kitchen counter due to his injuries." She smirked at Ayato's flustered face and grabbed her book bag. "And now, I shall take my leave. I have an important project to work on with Yoriko." Touka glanced sideways at Kazu. "Take care of him for me Kazu!" She ordered, slinging her bag over her back. "Bye bye." She waved at the two boys, and left with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Sure will, Touka-Chan." Kazu chirped with a happy smile on his face. He tightly held the bandages in his hands, ready to wrap up Ayato's leg. "Alright, let your older brother take care of you Ayato-Kun~" Unfortunately for the black haired boy, he was greeted by the foot of the now ticked off boy.

"Fuck off, you pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>TBO: It was meehhhh<strong>

**Next chapter: Ayato gets a drink with his friends and comes home to a drunk Touka (Already in the process of being typed :) ) Thank you PurpleKillerPanda!**

**Thanks for reading AND leave some prompts!**


	7. Drunk Pt 2

**TBO: Thanks for the reviews and the prompts! **

**Prompt: Ayato goes off with his friends and comes home to a drunk Touka. **

**TBO: Thank you PurpleKillerPanda! **

* * *

><p>"Ne, Ayato-Kun? Would you mind if Kioshi and I stayed over for a little bit?" Kazu suggested, smiling uneasily. "The Doves are investigating around the area where our houses are." He explained, sticking his hands in his pockets lazily. Ayato fished his necklace from his jacket pocket, and unhooked the silver key that was latched onto it.<p>

"Sure, make yourselves comfortable." He shrugged, placing the key into the keyhole of his apartment door. He fumbled with the lock and grunted as he put even more effort into turning the lock. Kazu looked over the younger boy's shoulder and he looked at his trembling hands in worry.

"Uh Boss, do you need help with that?"

"Fuck off." Kazu held his hands up in defense and did just that. He stood beside Kioshi who flinched at Kazu's sudden movement. Kazu chuckled behind his hand and patted the brown haired teen on his back, quite roughly. Kioshi doubled over and was about to trip, but thanks to his good reflexes he regained his balance.

Frustrated, Kioshi glared at him. "Yamato-San, please refrain from touching me so freely. Have you no shame?" He responded, gruffly. He shrugged off Kazu's hand, and sighed heavily. "And would you please explain to me why the leader of this group is a ten year old boy." He said lowly, so that the younger boy wouldn't hear their conversation.

Kazu laughed awkwardly and folded his arms behind his head. "Well, it may come across as surprising but Ayato-Kun is pretty strong and more capable than the two of us." He stated smiling charmingly. "I won't lie; whenever I'm with him I feel safe and comfortable."

"Yamato-San…"

"Oh come on, Kioshi!" Kazu slung his arm over the taller teen and pulled him closer. "I thought we were on first name basis!" He whined, rubbing his head on the older boy's shoulder. Kioshi growled in disgust and shoved Kazu away.

"Release me!"

"Shut the FUCK up!"

The two boys immediately stood still with their backs straight. Ayato glared at them, extremely pissed off by all the noise that they were making. He heaved and exasperated sigh and slammed his head against the door. "I'm surrounding by damned idiots."

"Ah, Kirishima-San, maybe I can help." Kioshi said politely, holding his hand out for the key. Ayato didn't hesitate to give him the silver key, having given up opening the door. Kioshi easily slipped the key into the keyhole, and turned the knob. He glanced back at the navy haired boy for confirmation, and once he received a nod for approval he opened the door-

Only for his eyes to budge out of their sockets when he was pulled into a tight hug.

"AYATO! What took you so looooonnnnggg?!" His older sister, Touka whined childishly as she tightly gripped onto the pale brown haired teen. She hugged the boy even tighter oblivious to the fact that she wasn't hugging Ayato and that she was choking the poor boy.

Ayato groaned in annoyance, and snatched Touka by the arm, dragging inside the house, and fortunately releasing Kioshi from her death grip. The older teen took a second to regain his breath. Kazu passed by him, with a scowl.

"Lucky bastard."

The three boys and an eccentric Touka entered the siblings' apartments. Annoyed at his sister's sloppy appearance, Ayato crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at his sister. Blatantly ignoring him, Touka looked over his head and spotted his two followers that were standing by the door.

"Ayato, you brought friends?"

"Yeah. The Doves are buzzing around."

Touka hummed and placed her forearms on his head, ruffling his navy blue hair up a bit as she did so.

"You know, Ayato. You're really short. Ya know that? You know that right?" She pointed out, yet again blatantly and loudmouthed. "We need to like make you taller- ya know?" Like we need to at least make you look average height."

_Pfft._

Ayato threw a glare towards the now gagging Kazu. The poor boy practically shoved his whole fist into his mouth, in order to stop his laughing. _Fuck, _he internally screamed at the pain of his jaw stretching painfully.

Kioshi simply stood there awkwardly, with his hands at his sides. Should he leave? He wondered. He could probably crash at a relative's house for the night instead of being in this home of terror. Ayato noticed the older teen's unease.

"You can go ahead and sit down, Kioshi." Ayato suggested, motioning to the brown couch. "Ignore these two idiots." He muttered, shaking off Touka's arms, and pulling her along down the hall. "You need to have an alcohol testing, dumbass."

Waiting for his boss to be out of hearing, Kazu slid up beside Kioshi and held his hand to his lips. "Sooo, what do you think?" He asked, wagging his eyebrows. Kioshi scrunched up his nose in distaste, and turned his head away from the dark haired boy.

"So far nothing has proved anything for me."

"Even Touka-Chan?"

"Who is that woman anyway?"

Kazu's eyes widened and he leaned towards the older teen. "Who _is_ she? Who is _Touka Kirishima_?" He exclaimed in disbelief. Disturbed, Kioshi backed away from Kazu.

"Am I _supposed_ to know who she is?"

"Yes, not only is she the Boss' hot older sister, but she's the only one that I know that can take him _down_." He whispered, secretively. "_That's_ an impressive ability."

"Yamato, the woman I met today was a drunk. She was terribly drunk and she glomped me. There's nothing special about that-!"

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Touka asked cheerfully, suddenly appearing in between the two teens. Kioshi gasped and jumped up from the couch, while Kazu who was already used to the surprises sat there with an innocent smile on his face.

"What-!"

"Touka-Chan, I didn't know that you were here." Kazu said, laughing sheepishly and quite loudly. "What were you and Ayato doing in there?" He asked her. Touka shrugged and heaved a sigh. Then she glared at the ground and crossed her legs.

"The little bastard thinks I got drunk again," She mumbled angrily, "but I didn't! I just had five cups and I feel fine! Just because I can't walk in a damn straight line he thinks that he can just.." The two boys blocked out her small grumbles and turned to the short boy that stood in front of them.

Ayato cocked his thumb at the hall. "Oi, take your drunk stupid self to your room, Aneki." He ordered, strictly. Touka smiled at the two teens. "Thank you for keeping him company." She stood up from the couch, and patted Kazu's head. Then she walked towards Kioshi and pulled him into a chokehold.

"Unhand me woman!" Kioshi yelled, struggling to relieve himself from the chokehold. Touka smiled evilly and released the poor boy, with her hands on her hips.

"Think of that as a welcoming gesture." Touka strutted over to her younger brother and pulled him up by the ear. "Call me stupid again…" She leaned closer to his ear, "And I'll expose that photo." She said, before smiling in satisfaction and releasing his ear roughly. Then she waved to the two boys on the couch and left to go to her room.

Ayato rubbed his red ear in pain, and waited for the sound of Touka's door to close. He then growled in anger and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Shitty Aneki"

He realized that Kazu and Kioshi were staring at him which pissed him off even more.

Kazu leaned over to Kioshi. "See told you." He whispered lowly. Well Ayato could still hear him anyway.

"Shut your face."

* * *

><p><strong>LATER THAT NIGHT<strong>

"Kioshi you're so warm…"

The brown haired boy roughly kicked the sleeping Kazu out from under the covers of his futon. Kazu hit the side of Ayato's bed and he yelped in pain.

"What was that for, Kioshi?" He moaned in pain, and scratching the side of his head. Kisoshi glared at Kazu in annoyance, and pointed accusingly at the younger teen.

"_You_ stay away from me!"

"How about you both SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SLEEP ALREADY!" Ayato barked, throwing two pillows at their faces, not quite softly. The two teens nodded quickly and returned to their beds.

Kazu grumbled a few curses at both boys and wrapped himself even tighter in his blankets.

_Never shall I return to this retched place…._

* * *

><p><strong>Mehhhh<strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing about the new OC Kioshi (He's such a brat XD) And drunk Touka is so OCC! **

**Next Chapter: Ayato finds out his online friend is his sister, by ChoccoTsundere.**

**Sounds exciting!**

**Thanks for the prompts!**


	8. Social Media

**TBO: Happy Monday! Yay I'm finally 16! And I finally updated!**

_**Prompt: Ayato finds out that his online friend is his sister by ChoccoTsundere**_

**I kind of changed the prompt a little bit! Don't be mad XD **

**Well, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The young navy blue haired boy sat in front of the PC with a blank look on his face. His fingers hovered above the large keys on the keyboard and his eyes frantically scanned the page on the screen. <em>Shit, I didn't think this through. <em>He thought, completely caught in a corner.

His contact list was empty and all he needed was to add some friends. It couldn't be any more easy, _right_? Ayato internally sighed and stood up from the chair. _This is retarded. Fuck it._

_BING!_

Contradicting his original feelings, Ayato immediately sat back down in the chair, his hands flying across the keyboard to grab the mouse and his eyes wide with anticipation. _A new friend request! _He scrutinized his blue eyes to get a better look at the name.

"Ka-Kaneki Ken…" He drawled out, testing the name. He scrunched his face up and clicked on the link to his profile. "What the hell kind of name is _Kaneki_ _Ken_?" He asked no one in particular as he clicked on the profile picture to get a better look at the boy. The teen was a raven haired boy with gray eyes and was smiling uncomfortably.

_Ugh, obviously human…It's like there's a growing desire in me that wants to find this guy and rip him apart. I hate him already…Is that normal?_ Ayato thought with distaste as he checked out the message that this "Kaneki Ken" had sent him.

_**TatsukiSenFan12: Hello, how are you? I was quite interested in your Bio when you said that you hated literature. Maybe I can suggest a good novel that you can read. **_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Get a life, you damn human.**_

Ayato groaned and closed out the chat box. _Seriously, why am I even wasting my time with this? _He thought, standing up from his chair.

_BING!_

Without hesitation, the navy blue haired boy immediately glued his bottom back in the chair. He grabbed the mouse and returned to his friend request page in a heartbeat. _Please let it be someone worth talking to. _

_**DaddyArima: Hey there.**_

Ayato raised an eyebrow at the strange user name but that didn't stop him from responding. _That's right, that what the cool people call their selves; they go by daddy, no problem. _He reassured himself.

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Yo. What's good? :P**_

_**DaddyArima: I'm doing fine. How are you doing?**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: I'm gud, you know. Life issues…but yea**_

_**DaddyArima: If you don't mind, may I ask you a question?**_

**Ayato's lip twitched.**

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Shoot.**_

_**DaddyArima: Are you a Ghoul? **_

Ayato froze for a good minute. Who the hell was this guy? Was he a Ghoul? How did this Daddy Arima person know that he was a Ghoul? "Was the way I talk?" He harshly whispered to himself, rereading the conversation. _Shit shit shit, I gotta think of something…_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Dunno are you?**_

_**DaddyArima: Who knows, but the real question is…are you? **_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: No, tf?**_

_**DaddyArima: You sound interesting…we should meet sometime. My friend Narukami and I would love to get to know you better.**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Um…sorry I can't. I'm underage. **_

_**DaddyArima: Oh come on. What's stopping us from having some fun? **_

_**Fuck_The_CCG:….**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: I…need an adult…**_

_**DaddyArima: I am an adult **_

Ayato immediately logged out of the chat room and shut down his computer. He scrunched his face up in disgust and discomfort by the conversation and stood up slightly shaking his head.

_Social media is the dumbest shit I've ever heard of._

* * *

><p>Well, that's what he said-<p>

And he was back on in a matter of minutes. After he reported DaddyArima for harassment and blocked said user, he decided that he would find someone interesting to chat with. Besides, he was just doing this for all fun and games. He had to prove himself worthy of being the Boss of his gang.

And being the Boss included having more friends on social media than your underlings.

And Kazu having 678 friends was unacceptable.

_**Born_Bad $$: Hey. You're not one of those weirdoes…right?**_

Despite how pissed off he was, the young teen's mouth couldn't help but twitch, but he refused to smile. No harm in responding back, he thought.

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Funny, I've been talking to them the whole day. 'noying as f. **_

Ayato paused his typing, and looked at the name.

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Cool name.**_

_**Born_Bad $$: Yours isn't all that bad either. You must really hate the CCG huh?**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Yeah, fucking irrelevant beings need to stay fucking irrelevant. **_

_**Born_Bad $$: I guess you could say that they are so infatuated with this justice of theirs that they turn a blind eye to the inhumane things that they've done themselves.**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: …Infatu-what?**_

_**Born_Bad $$: Nothing. You probably didn't understand me.**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: That was pretty deep. You smart?**_

_**Born_Bad $$: Nah, not even. My brother thinks I'm beyond stupid and what kind of a genius fails classical lit?**_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: You sound like my sis. She's dumb. **_

Ayato realized what he had typed and quickly backed up his response, sweat dropping comically.

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Not you. Her, I mean. **_

_**Born_Bad $$: It's OK LOL. My bro says that all the time.**_

Ayato smiled genuinely to himself. This person sounded very interesting and relatable unlike the other creeps that he had met online. Maybe social media wasn't such a bad thing. Just as he was about to type something, a message popped up.

_**Born_Bad $$: Gotta go. Check on my brother **_

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Cool, bye.**_

"Hey brat, what are you doing?" Touka asked teasingly, peeking over the navy blue haired boys head. Ayato jumped and quickly closed the chat window, surprised. Touka crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow at his jumpy behavior.

"Aneki," Ayato heaved a sigh, "don't just sneak up on me like that."

Touka narrowed her eyes at him in, suspicious. "Whatever. Keep doing what you do best, weird." She said, with a roll of her eyes, as she left her brother alone, and returned to her room. Ayato opened his mouth to retort, but an all too familiar beeping sound erupted from the computer.

_**Born_Bad $$: Srry, my brother's so weird. **_

_That was fast, good timing too. _Ayato glanced over his chair, and peeked into the hallway. _Empty…Aneki must already be in her room. _Ayato placed his fingers over the keys to begin typing, but then a thought shot across him mind, making him uneasy.

_What if Aneki was…_

_**Born_Bad $$: Yo, you there?**_

"Ayato, I'm going down to Anteiku! Irimi-San needs help!" Touka yelled over to her younger brother, putting on her boots. Ayato clicked his tongue, and flipped his navy blue hair behind his shoulder.

"Whatever, be gone demon."

Touka scrunched her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. "Bye bye." And she left the apartment. Returning to the screen, Ayato quickly responded with a follow up message.

_**Fuck_The_CCG: Yeah, sorry. My demon of a sis needed to **__**be banished from the house.**_

_Beep_

_**The User Born_Bas $$ is unable to be reached right now. Your message will be delivered when they return online.**_

Ayato closed out of the chat window, astonished. He looked over his shoulder to check if his sister had left and then leaned his chin against his fist, baffled.

"What the _actual fuck_?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBO: Learn a lesson from Ayato.<strong>

**There are crazy people on the internet!**

**Like DaddyArima XD**

**Thank you for the prompt ChoccoTsundere, I enjoyed writing it!**

**Thanks for the reviews and drop some prompts!**


End file.
